Always Their Guiding Star
by BellaStellaThe Reader
Summary: "There is a time when a guide is no longer needed. The path of heroes, is not a place were a guide can follow, for the guide are not to be a part of the adventure. They exist to guide them to it, to lead them through the right paths. When the time comes the guide will know when to stop and let go, while the heroes bravely, will continue." A Fairy Tail One-shot


Always their guiding star

For as long as their memories reached they have known her, since they joined and before that. She were always there, always caring, always guiding them. She always helped them with missions and even though some refered to her as weak, _they_ knew better.

Even when the future looked dark she would always turn the tables, maybe even without knowing. They trust her, respect her and they all loved her. No matter what.

It seemed like a normal day in the guild. Master sat at the bar, wathing over his beloved guild. He saw them interact with eachother, chatting happily with one and another, starting friendly fights and laughing. Everything seemed normal.

Natsu and Gray were throwing insults while raising their fists, not bothering with the world surrounding them.

Erza were enjoying a cup of tea and eating her slice of strawberry cake while chatting pleasantly with Levy. They smiled an laughed and as usual levy had a book with her, this one had a red leather cover and were placed neatly infront of her.

Master sighed and let his old eyes slowly close. It was just like before, the guild was rowdy as usual, but why should it be any other way? And if so, it would not be Fairy Tail any longer.

The sound of chairs and tables breaking reached his ears and he cracked an eye open, only to see Natsu and Gray, each of them in a corner of the room opposite of eachother. He thought he would have to break their fight appart soon or who knows what will happen, but he did not need to.

Erza had risen from her seat, but instead of looking angry as she usualy would in these situations, she held a single piece of paper in her hand. The paper looked old and were torn in several places, as if it had been in a pocket for a long time. Erza took a deep breath before her voice boomed out around the guildhall.

"Listen up! Tonight on the hill, located in the outskirts of Magnolia, someone has invited our guild, Fairy Tail to watch fireworks. We and only we have been invited to watch, it is a personal request to our guild, and our guild only. So what do you say Fairy tail? Will we go and watch the fireworks?" Erza smiled slightly after her announcment, soon after the guild smiled and raised their fists while simultaniously shouting-

"Aye!"

Master smiled, they needed something like this. The guild had a pretty uneventfull week and they was starting to get impatient. His family had a little too much energy for their own safety, but he still loved them with all of his heart.

He glanced over the guild and sighed. Still, there were someone missing from his big family.

"_What happens to a guide when the guidance is no longer needed? And the people who were guided, will they remember?"_ he wisperd almost unaudiable before he jumped of the counter of the bar. The sun was setting and it was time to move.

* * *

><p>His breathing had turned into pants as he finally reached the top of the hill and he smiled. He beat them, he got here first. His eyes traced down the hill where the rest of his family were. Gray seemed to be making a great effort to try and catch up to him, but well it could not be helped. They were rivals after all.<p>

Erza were draging a large red suitcase with her as she walked. She have always had a bad habit to packing too much even for small visits and such. She had many times denied it and just told them it all were just _in case,_ but this were after all just like their Erza to try to pull such a thing of.

Levy on the other hand were behind the others chatting happily with a certain steel dragonslayer. They were engrossed with their conversation, like they were in their own little bubble. With help of his enchanted sences he could see a slight colour of red tinting her cheeks, he could also hear how she were giggling.

They seemed to have fun, looks like Levy has other company than her books now.

The pinkette turned around and was welcomed by the sight of the early night sky. The very last rays of the golden sunlight were there, fighting to watch over the surface of the land as they dissipated.

Somehow it feelt like something important to him were being dragged down with this sunsett just to dissipate with it, but surley it was just the day that would dissapear from the records together with the sun rays while turning into a mere memory.

The guild were gathered at the top of the green hill with only a cherry blossom making them company.

Just as a certain pink haired guild member were about to complain, the first light erupted from the sky, their heads turned and they were welcomed by the sight of amazing fireworks. All in different shapes, colours and size. Fairy Tail could not help but smile at the sight.

Master watched the fireworks fly over the sky and creating patterns and lights as he had never seen before, but even so he looked slightly sad. "They were her favorites" he wispered, again almost unaudible. Since the time he became master, no long before he was born into this world. Ever since Fairy Tail were found by the first master, she had been there. When he became the master of the guild she had told him, she were Fairy Tails guide. She were there to guide them on the right path, to make the right decisions. She were going to be there, always.

_That is untill the guide no longer is needed_

* * *

><p>The Fire dragonslayer was eagerly watching the show. He knew the finale was the only thing left. As he watched the dark sky in anticipation, one last firework shot up. He smiled.<p>

"Look! It's the last one! Whatever you do, don't ya dare lose sight of it!"

_He looked beside him, but rememberd. There were no one there, only a blue furred happy in his arms. He furrowed his brows and wondered why he would have thought someone would be standing beside him. _

As fast as he lost his focus he regained it and once again turned his head to the sky, after all how could he possibly want to miss this?

The last firework were emitting a golden light and soared through the sky, it seemed as it would grow wings and fly away, but as the firework reached it's peak the whole sky lit up. The golden light surounded them all, as if the stars were showering them with stardust and the sky were smiling, the firework shone.

In a brief second he could swear he saw the formation of a golden key, but he soon forgot his thought as the golden light from the firework started falling as snow together with the petals of the cherry blossom, they were slowly falling through the sky and down towards the ground..

It were the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed, and surely it would stay like that.

* * *

><p>He watched the star filled sky as his guildmates one, after one were leaving the hill. Soon he were the last one, standing on the hill, just watching. The fireworks had indeed been amazing but he still felt as if something, or someone were missing. Still, he did not know what or who.<p>

He turned away from the sky he slowly started moving his legs down the hill. This had been a good day, he had felt as if he were doing something good for once and he could not help but sigh happily.

He reached the edge of the hill, just as he were to take a step on the downhill he felt a hot wind stroking his face from behind. The flower petals flew by his eyes and he froze to the spot, as if someone had called his name he quickly turned around.

There on the sky he saw it. In the sky-

A brilliantly shining star.

He watched the star intently, almost feeling blinded by it's golden light.

Though it were not a bad kind of light, quite the upposite it felt warm and caring, but he sensed some sort of famillarity from it, as if he had seen it before. But the sky were filled with stars so that could be a possibility, but it feelt somehow different.

He glanced at the star and he could feel it, as if it were smiling down to him, so he did the only thing he could.

He smiled back.

Without another word he turned away. He took a couple of steps before he stoped, his head high and his mouth still smiling. Thats when he could swer he felt someone hug him from behind. He slightly froze his movments and heard something. A whisper as soft as the light from the stars, he heard it.

_"Thank you. Natsu"_ The voice faded after it had said his name and the feeling of arms around him were gone. He had no idea why it felt so familiar, but he did feel a little bit happy after that, so he smiled and started his journey home.

This had been good day indeed, he thought as he smiled.

* * *

><p>Back at the guild a book had started to glow with golden light. The light enveloped the book and it started to levitate over the table before it opend.<p>

The pages were turning wildely as if an invisible wind were blowing, but it suddenly came to an abrupt stop. It stoped at a page with nothing written on it,

or so it seemed.

The golden light slowly faded and the book slowly came back to it's place on the table. The golden light were still there, it surrounded the empty page and the writtings once againt became visible.

"_As this is the last page in my book, i wanted to dedicate it to the poeple i love the most. _

_ Fairy Tail. _

_They were my inspiration, hope and family for as long as i have been here. Sadly i can not be there with them anymore, but i just want to tell them how much i love them and how much they mean to me and even though they probably woud not get it throught their thick skulls, i still love them. Even if they do not remember me anymore, i will remeber them fondly. _

_As a last thank you to my beloved family i have writen a poem that will always reside deep within my heart"_

_A Guiding Star_

_-"There is a time when a guide is no longer needed. The path of heroes, is not a place were a guide can follow, for the guide are not to be a part of the adventure. They exist to guide them to it, to lead them through the right paths. When the time comes the guide will know when to stop and let go, while the heroes bravely, will continue._

_Even though the heroes will not remember the times thay had together, the guide will remember and treassure those memories deep within their heart._

_For when that time has come, the guide stops being a guide and the heroes will no longer need guidiance. instead the guides will stay and watch over their heroes from above._

_Like the stars once watched over them they will watch over their heroes in the form of a star in the night sky._

The book slowly closed itself. There semmed to be nothing special with this peculiar book. Just a book dressed in red leather and with the symbols of ten golden keys at the bottom of the cover as well as the back.

There was nothing peculiar with the cover. A golden version of the Fairy Tail ignesia and golden lettering, nothing special.

But there was one thing that mad this book what it was, the one thing making it's existance so important. For at the bottom of the cover there were a small name, written in golden letters. One name that could make it so utterly important.

That name were-

_Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

><p><strong>The guild had always had eachother, but due to their temperament they could easily stray from their path. That is why Lucy were there to guide them, to get them to the right path. But when they are no longer astray she was not needed any longer. So she disappeard and she took the memories of their adventures together with her. Only the masters memories remained.<strong>

**Hiya! Bella here, **

**Just wanted to clear up any missunderstandings and for those who wonders, this is only an one-shot and will probably not be continued on. This is my first story i've posted on fanfiction(i have not posted anywhere else eighter). If you have time don't be afraid to read and rate, i will gladly response to any ****critique and i hope you enjoyed the story. **

**This is all from me this time, C'ya later! (the picture do not belong to me)**


End file.
